Princess Peach's Destiny
by FluffyFyron
Summary: Princess Peach is destined for more than one can imagine. when fate brings strange creatures to her world her destiny begins to unfold.


**Chapter 1: The Strange Hedgehog**

Our story begins in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach was looking at the beautiful weather from her balcony. Toadsworth her steward walked in and approached her.

_Toadsworth_: "Princess, Master Mario was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with him?"

_Princess Peach_: "Sure! After all it's beautiful outside!"

_Toadsworth_: "...Be careful."

He said as Princess Peach walked out of the castles main doors. As Peach exited the castle she saw Mario waiting for her.

_Princess Peach_: "Hello Mario!"

_Mario_: "Hello Princess."

_Princess Peach_: "Mario...please don't call me that, call me Peach."

_Mario_: "Ok Prin...I mean uh... Peach. Care to join me for a walk through your garden?"

_Princess Peach_: "Of course!"

During the walk Peach smelled some of the flowers growing in her garden.

_Princess Peach_: "The flowers smell beautiful today!"

Then right before their eyes appeared a warp-zone.

_Princess Peach_: "Mario! What is a warp-zone doing here, in the middle of the garden?!"

_Mario_: "I don't know Princess!"

Suddenly a creature popped out of it and landed right in front of them.

_Princess Peach_: "Oh My! What is that?!"

_Mario_: "What do you think it's doing here Princess?!"

_Princess Peach_: "I don't know...but we need to get it to the castle Quick!"

_Mario_: "Alright!"

As they ran towards the castle Peach managed to get a better look at the creature.

_Princess Peach_: "(_Why it looks like a hedgehog...but, how strange it is for a hedgehog to be blue._)"

At Peach's Castle: Peach and Mario entered the castle and ran up to a room very close to Peach's room.

_Princess Peach_: "Here we are!one of the best guest rooms in the castle!"

She said as they entered it. Mario layed the blue hedgehog down on the bed to rest.

_Princess Peach_: "Don't worry Mario, I'll stay here and look after it. It's getting dark so you should head home."

_Mario_: Alright Peach, see you later."

Mario quietly shut the door behind him and headed home. Peach looked back at the hedgehog.

_Princess Peach_: "I hope it'll be alright..."

She whispered. Just then the hedgehog opened it's eyes.

_Princess Peach_: "Oh good, you're awake."

The hedgehog looked over to see Peach sitting on the bed next to it.

_Hedgehog_: "Who are you?"

_Princess Peach_: "I am Princess Peach Toadstool...but you can call me Peach. May I ask who you are and how you ended up here?"

_Hedgehog_: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! As to how I got here. Well...I was battling a villain named Dr. Eggman, trying to keep him from taking over my world. While I was battling him he used a machine to send me to another planet. But the machine was more powerful than he thought and it ended up sucking within a mile radius, which were most of my friends and Eggman."

_Princess Peach_: "ooh...that's awful..."

Peach's eyes started to water...until Sonic noticed.

_Sonic_: "Hey! Don't worry, if I made it here ok then so will my friends!"

Peach calmed down and smiled at sonic who smiled back

_Princess Peach_: "So this Eggman fellow...is he always causing trouble?"

_Sonic_: "Yeah, he's always trying to take over the world."

Peach giggled.

_Sonic_: "What?"

_Princess Peach_: "It's just...that sounds just like Bowser!"

_Sonic_: "Bowser?"

_Princess Peach_: "Mm-hmm. Bowser is always kidnapping me, presumably to take over the kingdom. But I know the real reason is because he's in love with me."

_Sonic_: "In love with you?"

_Princess Peach_: "Yep. Most of the time he has me stay in a comfy room and tries to win my affection. But I remind him that if he wants me to love him back he should, ask or invite me over to his Castle rather than kidnapping me and terrorizing the entire kingdom."

_Sonic_: "That's messed up! What kind of guy kidnaps someone he loves!?"

_Princess Peach_: "I know, but Mario always rescues me."

_Sonic_: "Heh. So this Mario is like a hero...he-heh, Just like Me!"

_Princess Peach_: "You know it's kind of fascinating! Your world and mine are almost exactly alike!"

_Sonic_: "Heh, yeah your right!"

_Princess Peach_: "Oh! Sonic would you like a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?"

_Sonic_: "Sure!"

_Princess Peach_: "Wonderful!"

Peach gave Sonic a big warm smile making him blush.

_Princess Peach_: "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Peach headed towards the door.

_Sonic_: "Wait!"

Peach stopped and looked back at Sonic.

_Sonic_: "Um...would you...mind...staying with me?"

_Princess Peach_: "Why?"

_Sonic_: "Well it would be nice to have you here to show me around when I wake up, plus what Bowser tries to kidnap you again?"

Now it was Peach's turn to blush.

_Princess Peach_: "...Alright. I'll sleep here tonight."

_Sonic_: "Great!"

Sonic jumped on to the floor ready to sleep. Peach was puzzled.

_Princess Peach_: "You're not going to sleep on the bed?"

_Sonic_: "Nah. I don't mind sleeping on the floor besides it's only fair that you get the bed after being so nice to me and letting me stay here."

Peach blushed again.

_Princess Peach_: "Oh...well...thank you."

Peach got into the bed and reached for the light.

_Princess Peach_: "Goodnight Sonic."

_Sonic_: "Goodnight Peach."

**Author's notes:**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating/publishing stories. I just tend to be a huge procrastinator when it comes to typing the story up. I've also been busy with family reunion's and possibly moving in with a roommate. Please don't forget to review, and chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can manage! **

**From **

**FluffyFyron**

**Bye! **


End file.
